


Searching for love

by Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades/pseuds/Merle_de_la_Font_des_Fades
Summary: And you were just playing with meSaid you were having a good time with meAnd even if I loved it, now I hate itOh, I wish I could forget everything





	Searching for love

I searched for love in a small room  
Bad idea on a good night  
I sought it in your arms, on your chest  
But our kiss wasn’t true

And you were just playing with me  
Said you were having a good time with me  
And even if I loved it, now I hate it  
Oh, I wish I could forget everything

I lost the chance for love without doing anything  
Just by being me, I missed it  
I should’ve known you’re not into girls like me  
I should’ve known I was just an accessory

And you were just playing with me  
Said you were having a good time with me  
And even if I loved it, now I hate it  
Oh, I wish I could forget everything

I denied it wasn’t love so badly  
And now I’m paying the price  
For my foolishness and my idiocy  
I still wish you would’ve been the one

And you were just playing with me  
Said you were having a good time with me  
And even if I loved it, now I hate it  
Oh, I wish I could forget everything

And you were just playing with me  
Said you were having a good time with me  
And even if I loved it, now I hate it  
Oh, I wish I could forget everything

Now I stopped searching for love  
One day or another I’ll meet her again  
I cross my fingers for it to go alright  
Oh please, let it be alright


End file.
